


Tigerpelt’s betrayal

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection Of Warrior Cat Stories [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Betrayal, Cute in the end, IM TERRIBLE AT THESE, Tigerpelt is lesbian, boom - Freeform, i don’t know what the end of it is, jk, kind of Dark Forest thingy, why they so harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tigerpelt betrays her clan by walking a path that Star Clan cannot see.





	Tigerpelt’s betrayal

Battle yowls and claws flew overhead as Tigerpelt stooped over the fallen apprentice. He was barely past kithood, being made an apprentice the day before this battle. He should never have joined these ranks so soon she thought.  
“What are you doing, Tigerpelt!” Night Clan’s leader, Shadestar, growled at her from across the clearing.  
“Stoatpaw won't wake up!” She yowled over the screeching mass of cats.  
She was flung back into the time before the battle. “We shouldn’t attack”, Beechsong, the Medicine cat, had said.   
Are you trying to tell me what to do! Shadestar had yowled, “I am Clan leader, not you!”  
Most of the warriors and apprentices were raring to fight: most have never been locked in battle with a Meadow Clan warrior and wanted to test their abilities. Her apprentice, Stoatpaw, had agreed that they needed to fight. “For Night Clan’s sake!” He had said. His mother had nuzzled his head before he left, and he had trotted out of the camp alongside his littermates.  
His littermates Tigerpelt thought. She looked around, and saw Lightpaw being battered by two Meadow Clan warriors. Shadowpaw and Mudpaw were cringing beneath a branch as they were swarmed by five warriors.  
“Get away from them!” Tigerpelt yowled, hauling herself across the clearing. She barreled into a white tom, and grappled with him.  
“Leave our territory, Fox-hearts!” Another cat, a brown tabby, bowled her over and clawed clumps from her fur. She yowled and scratched the tabby, until he finally backed away.  
“You shouldn’t have come here,” A voice whispered, “you should never have fought us. Look at what happened here, all because you’re weak.”  
Tigerpelt swivelled her head around, and a thick-furred black and orange she-cat was glaring at her with narrowed green eyes. Beside her, a small ginger tom and a tall, thin grey she-cat, all of them covered with scars.  
“Your weak,” the black and orange cat said, her voice like soft ferns sliding against her pelt, “But we can make you stronger.”  
Tigerpelt glanced around. All of her Clanmates were still in battle, though most looked ready to retreat. She looked back at the cats in front of her, but they had gone.  
“Night Clan!” Shadestar called, “Night Clan, retreat!”


End file.
